Talk:Summer 2014 Event/@comment-24980562-20140826153041
Excuse me while I'm spazzing all over the place. ADSFHAKLkhlhsadfhadcnkkhl. Anyway, this has to be my most hilarious E-6 run ever. I decided to go with regular support fleet to make reaching the boss easier. Wanted to bring boss support as well, but my other two fleets were on bucket hunt. Support fleet triggered on first node, taking out the destroyers and almost killing BB Ta, so no much trouble there, except for Chikuma getting hit to orange. Not much to say about sub node, no (or at just single-digit) damage there. Compass sent me to CV Princess. So far my fleet was still in somewhat good shape, but nethertheless I was like "Well shit, lotsa 大破 incoming...". Support managed to kill all destroyers and moderately damaged Wo-chan, disabling her planes. Aerial Combat only dealt scratch damage to my fleet. Hime's first attack missed, my fleet took out the rest, and when the second shelling phase began, Kiririn hit Hime to orange, disabling her planes as well. They then proceeded to kill her. In day battle. Yes, I was just as shocked as some of you reading this will probably be. S-Rank, got Goya. Alright, now to the boss node. Air Strike took out one destroyer, Ooi torpedo took out the other. Kiririn killed Wo-chan, first Hime shot Taihou to red. Hiei kills BB Ru, ToneChiku damage the main Hime. Second shelling phase, Kiririn takes half of Hime's HP, Hime shoots Tone to red, Hiei attacks wrong Hime, wrong Hime attacks Chikuma, but misses. Ooi torpedo hits first Hime. Entering night battle. Kiririn attacks wrong Hime, right Hime shoots Hiei to red, wrong Hime attacks Taihou, Chikuma deals scratch damage, so whatever. By this point my pulse was in overdrive. Then Ooi double attacks correct Hime to death. And since I'm already posting a wall of text, might as well include my impressions of this event as well. E-1 was piss-easy, I was done with it in two hours max and only minimal resource consumption. E-2 was probably the hardest map next to E-6, but I might be biased because I insisted on going the northern route without any support fleets whatsoever. Still hard though. E-3 was a refreshing change of pace, and I cruised through it like E-1, except my bauxite was bleeding a lot, but what do you expect from an operation based on lotsa aircraft carriers. E-4 was an exercise in frustration because the dev team was sadistic enough to include a dead end that WASN'T empty or a resource node. And with those three Wo-chans there eating my bauxite for breakfast, lunch and dinner respectively, it didn't take long for me to just refresh when I got sent there. Oh, and the sub node was kinda annoying, but not as annoying as the dead end. The boss itself wasn't too much of a problem, and I even got Hayashimo. E-5 was a lil' bit easier than E-4 in my opinion. Most of the time I went south, and the two times I went north and had to deal with night battle nodes I surprisingly survived those. And yet again the boss wasn't too difficult, though I had to retry a few times when she entered Hyper Mode. And in general it amused me greatly that Aoba, who's a fairly mediocre CA and whom I levelled just for fun, stole the second fleet's MVP almost all the time. When she didn't it was Yahagi. Regarding E-6...... well, I wasn't there when 2013 Autumn Event happened, so I don't know first-hand how bad it was, but E-6 is probably one of the biggest bullshit maps the devs have ever conceived. Night battle nodes, troll sub node, strict LOS checks and required minimum AA rating while severely limiting the ships I can use? TWO BATTLESHIP PRINCESSES!?!?! Seriously?!? This was basically just an extremely prolonged war of attrition. Either you kill her in time or your buckets and resources run out. And regarding the event as a whole... I mean, I probably wouldn't have minded the whole "need at least four full fleets to beat all maps" deal so much if the dev team gave us more of a heads-up regarding how many ships we were going to need. Separating AL and MI fleets? Fine by me. Two fleets needed for MI? Well, I still have enough spare ships, so whatever. E-6 locks out ships used in either operation? WHAT?!? And this concludes my overly long rant. And also the first event I actually managed to complete.